


Amazonian Earth: A Warrior Beginning

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Amazonian Earth [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amazonians, F/F, F/M, Multiverse, The Millma Verse, Themyscira (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: Diana (Wonder Woman) finds herself raising two young girls into the warriors and heroes they will become.





	Amazonian Earth: A Warrior Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this story uses an original character I have used in my other works. Jay Garrick daughter and is part of the same multiverse my other stories exist in. 
> 
> Facebook; Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Diana expected death when the attack came. She had expected to die. She couldn't block the attack or move out of the way in time, but she didn't have to. In a flash a man ran in front of her and blocked the attack. She nearly yelled out his name, stunned as the villain they were facing turned his attention onto the third hero in the battle.

"No…" Diana moaned, kneeling before Jay Garrick, better known to the world as the Flash, and also her boyfriend, who was injured badly. A deep wound, going from just below his chest and through his stomach visible to her. It was a miracle his eyes were still open, that he was alive. He was still breathing shallowly, and that had to be due to his powers. "We can…" Diana tried, but didn't know how to finish that sentence as she looked at the man she loved. She and Jay had been dating for a year now.

"Take… take care of… of Rachel," Jay said, knowing he was done. He was feeling himself fading. His powers would not save him this time. His thoughts only on his daughter now while looking at the only other woman he had ever loved, besides his wife who had been dead for a few years – since the day their daughter was born… their now orphaned, super powered-daughter. "Take care of my daughter."

A rip opened before them, almost seeming like a portal and Jay looked over at it, knowing it was the speed force coming to collect him. It wasn't going to let him live, not with this injury. "Promise me, Di!" Jay looked at Diana earnestly now, wanting the promise.

"I promise," Diana said, tears in her eyes as Jay smiled at the words, his body suddenly falling apart before her as the pieces scattered into the speed force. Everything he was, was gone and Diana was left in the street, crying.

"Another win for Superman!" A cheery voice called, clearly not knowing what had just happened. Diana looked up at the face of the newest hero: only 19 years old, dressed in blue and red with a red cape and an 'S' on his chest that he told her was his family's crest. He was an alien, the last survivor of a planet known as Krypton and he had more powers on this Earth than even Diana. His name was Clark Kent but the world was calling him Superman. "This guy is going to… hey, where's the Flash?" Clark finally got off his high from defeating a major villain and noticed Jay was gone.

"Dead," Diana said quietly, and Clark took a step back, seeming shocked. "I need to…" She didn't finish her sentence. Clark could take care of getting the villain into jail. She needed to go somewhere now.

She flew all the way to Central-National City and to the house she knew was Jay's brother, Henry Allen. Walking in without knocking, she heard a commotion.

"Where's your brother?'" Nora was yelling, a baby was crying and so was Rachel – Nora and Henry had two children themselves, both boys – a 7-year-old named Barry, and a baby not even a year old, named Arthur. "He was right here…" Nora was moaning.

Before Nora finished, little Rachel had noticed Diana and ran right through the couch and jumped high. Diana easily caught the girl, used to this by now – she met Rachel when she was a year old, at the time she and Jay started to date. She knew the little speedster loved running. "Hi Di!" Rachel said in a cute little baby voice. Tears were in her eyes though, and Diana wondered if she somehow knew. If she knew her father was gone.

"Hi, my little warrior," Diana said, having called Rachel that for a while. "I'm sorry to walk in, but I didn't want your neighbors to see me."

"Please tell me Jay sent you to get her," Henry said, stressed and not seeming to be bothered by Diana just walking in. "You know she's a real handful. She keeps on running and breaking things. And Artie's vanished, and Barry friends are coming over soon, so we need her out."

"Found Artie," Nora called from the kitchen, coming out with the baby in her arms. He was giggling. Barry was sitting in the room just looking at the group.

Diana had to tell them; there was no way to sugarcoat it. "Henry, Jay… He's… he's dead," Diana said, and could see the stunned look on their faces at this. Diana hugged Rachel close now, wishing to take the girl with her, but she was not her mother. She had no legal rights. This was her family right here. Henry and Nora. Diana held the baby out to Henry. "I'd like to come by at times. To see her." She had a promise to keep. She would protect and teach Rachel.

She waited for Henry to come up as he looked to his wife holding their baby. She wanted them to take Rachel, basically their daughter now, in their arms, but they did not move. "We… we can't take Rae," Nora said quietly, and Diana had heard the nickname used before for Rachel. She preferred the full name.

Diana brought Rachel closer to her protective now, confused. "But she's your family. Your blood," Diana said.

"She's also a walking time bomb at times," Nora said. "Look around." Nora pointed around at the broken toys in the room. "A normal two-year-old is hard, but one with super speed is impossible! Especially when we do not have any powers ourselves. I love Rae, but I can't be her mother. It was one thing when Jay would come and take her, but her here forever? No, we can't."

"She's your brother's daughter," Diana said, turning to Henry.

"Maybe if we just had Barry…" Henry tried, looking at Rachel. "But Artie is a baby. She could seriously injure him. I have to think of my own kids."

"Henwy? Norwa?" Rachel said now, holding out her hand as though she knew – she knew was being abandoned and was trying to stop it, but Henry and Nora shared a glance, and both shook their heads.

"I'm sorry," Henry said putting an arm around Nora.

"Mom, dad," Barry said maybe wanting to change their minds but it was too late.

Diana could hear the hesitation and the sadness in Henry voice but she was not going to give him an opportunity to change his mind. He had just lost any right to his niece as far as Diana was concerned, and Diana left, Rachel in her arms.

-Amazonian Earth-

Diana had gone to Jay's and packed some of Rachel's stuff; technically none of it belonged to her and all of it belonged to Henry and Nora now, but they had abandoned their own niece. She felt right taking clothes, toys, and some essentials.

She had to do one more thing before bringing Rachel with her: She sent Clark a message and asked him to meet her on top of a building of his home city of Metropolis.

"Hey, sorry," Clark said appearing in his outfit as Diana waited, a now-quiet and tired Rachel in her arms. It was late and he was late. "I had to sneak out pass my roommate. You don't know how hard it is being a superhero and in college... Or maybe you do? Hey, what's with the kid?" Clark finally noticed Rachel in her arms.

"This is Rachel. She's Jay's daughter," Diana said, shocking Clark. They had not told him Jay had a kid.

"Oh. Is she…? I mean you two…" Clark tried, not seeming sure how to ask the question.

"No. Her mother died when she was born," Diana said, "and her only other family does not want her." Diana held Rachel close. She had been crying since they left the Allen house but she had finally stopped.

Rachel was looking at Clark as Clark got near, reaching out her hand to point at his chest – at the 'S' on his outfit. A smile on her face as she seemed to like the symbol and the man wearing it. "So what's going to happen to her?" Clark asked, smiling at the toddler.

"I'm bringing her home with me," Diana said. "To my island. I'm going to raise her there."

"Oh?" Clark said, and then seemed to realize what that meant. "Wait, if you're leaving and Jay's dead that makes me…" Clark paused as he took it in.

"The only superhero left," Diana finished for him as Clark took in his new role with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, but I have a new responsibility. I am all she has left now."

"Yeah," Clark said, getting it. "Don't worry. I got this." Clark puffed out his chest a little, as if to show bravo. "You take care of her." Clark turned to leave but paused. "Hey Diana. If you hadn't been going out with Jay I so would have asked you out."

"I am hundreds of years older than you," Diana pointed out with a small smile.

"So? It didn't stop you and Jay," Clark reminded her as he flew off and Diana moved as well.

-Amazonian Earth-

Diana was very aware that no one knew she was coming home as she landed on the island. Rachel had slept through the night as Diana flew over seas, but now she was wide awake. The sun was in the sky and Rachel seemed to be impatient. She didn't want to be carried around anymore and Diana didn't have a choice as Rachel phrased through her arms and jumped down the moment she landed; going to run around the unfamiliar place.

"Rachel!" Diana yelled, running after her but Rachel ran right in the worst possible direction, interrupting a morning training session. Diana's sisters were practicing their swordplay, and all of them stopped, confused as the little bolt of light ran at them.

Before Diana could get there, one of her sisters had ran and pushed Rachel down, holding her sword about to swing, only pausing at what she saw. Rachel had stopped running when she had been pushed down, laying on the ground looking up and started to cry.

"Rachel!" Diana yelled again, coming onto the training ground and directly to Rachel, who was still crying on the floor. "You're okay." Diana whispered, picking her up and rocking her, rubbing her back. "You're not hurt..."

"Princess Diana?" The woman who had attacked Rachel said, putting the sword down in confusion.

"What type of monster is that?" Another Amazonian said; a young blonde holding out her sword to them. Alone in keeping up her defenses.

"Monster?!" Diana said, getting angry. "She's no monster! She's a child." Diana turned to the Amazonian. "And she's my daughter, so if you're going to call names at her you're going to have to fight me, Emma." Diana was so angry at the younger Amazonian that she didn't even realize it was the first time she had called Rachel her daughter.

"I'm… I'm…" Emma said dropping the sword. "Sorry, Princess Diana."

"It seems we have a lot to catch up on," another voice said, and Diana turned to look at her mother.

"Mother," Diana said, and she moved, Rachel now holding her hands as they walked with Hippolyta.

"So, a daughter?" Hippolyta said as they came to a cliff top and looked out over the bright blue ocean. "Care to explain?"

"She's… not really mine… well, she… I was seeing her father. Her mother had died when she was born. I spent the last year with her, changing her diapers, helping raise her," Diana told her mother. "In a way, she is mine."

"And her father?" Hippolyta asked.

"Dead," Diana said, tears coming to her eyes as she looked down at Rachel. Rachel had seemed to get scared by the earlier attack and stayed close to Diana, "saving my life." Hippolyta put a hand on her daughter's back but did not say a word. "He made me promise to protect her before he… left. And I did. But then his brother abandoned her, and I had nowhere else to bring her."

"Well, you must keep your word to her father. And we seem to owe him a debt for saving you," Hippolyta said.

"Her power is great," Diana spoke. "We can make my little warrior the greatest warrior this world has known."

Hippolyta nodded. "What's her name?" Hippolyta asked.

"Rachel," Diana said.

"Then I will accept her as your daughter, and my granddaughter," Hippolyta said. "Princess Rachel of Themyscira." Diana smiled as she followed her mother down. They had to make an announcement to the Amazonians.

-Amazonian Earth-

It was five years later.

Diana smiled as she watched Rachel training with one of the Amazonians.

"She's getting big," Hippolyta said, coming up to her daughter.

"She'll be an adult before Donna is a teenager," Diana commented. Normal mortals aged quicker than Amazonians, and Donna was her younger sister who, right now looked older than Rachel, but that would change in the years to come.

"Hey!" The Amazonian said as Rachel phased through the sword. "That's not fair!" Rachel had dodged every attack with a smirk as she used her own sword to take the sword out of her opponent hand.

"You all have super strength," Rachel commented. "How is that fair?"

"She has a point," Diana spoke as she came up and put an arm around her daughter. "But Rachel, to train you we need you to slow down. Let us show you…"

"Okay, mom," Rachel said with a smirk.

Rachel had started calling Diana 'mom' a couple of months after they arrived there. Diana had made sure to tell her of her true mother and father, of her family back home but Rachel was still happy to call Diana 'mom'. "Hey… What's that?"

Rachel was pointing at the sky and Diana looked up. Shooting down through sky, and through the barrier between here and the world of man, was some type of flying machine. It was burning up in the atmosphere but remained solid as it crashed landed in the sandy beach below. Before anyone could react, the little seven-year-old was running.

By the time they got to the beach, Rachel was standing with a shocked-looking teenager with long blond hair and blue eyes. It was the white shirt that gave Diana pause: on it was a familiar 'S' symbol she remembered from years ago. The ship was clearly not human made though; it was made for space travel, and when the girl spoke, it was in an unfamiliar tongue.

"We are meant to know every language spoken on this planet," Hippolyta frowned, surprised that she didn't understand the language of the girl.

"She's not of this planet," Diana said knowingly. This girl was Kryptonian. "We can't learn hers, but we can teach her ours…." Diana bent down and held her hand out to the girl. The scared girl looked to Diana and couldn't help but smile at her as Diana lead her away from the beach.

…

They had managed to gift the child with Earth language using artifacts the gods had given them long ago, and when Diana heard the girls story – how she was Kara Zor-El, how her parents had sent her to protect her little cousin here on this planet while their home world faced destruction – Diana knew what happened. "Kal was supposed to be here. Where is Kal?" Kara finished.

"Oh sweetie," Diana said. "I think you're too late…" Kara looked up at Diana, confused. "I know your cousin and he is a grown man now."

Kara looked lost at the reply as Rachel hugged the girl, Diana surprised by their instant attachment.

It was the first time since she had brought Rachel to the island that she left again – and she had left both Rachel and Kara on the island in the care of her mother. It hadn't taken her long to find Clark; he was working as a reporter for the Daily Planet now.

When she had found him entering the Daily Planet office incognito. He was flirting with some other woman who was at a computer.

"Diana?" Clark paused as he saw her and then brought her into a hug. "Wow. Diana, this is Lois. Lois this is Diana, an old friend." Diana smiled at the woman before her.

"We need to talk." Diana stated simply to Clark, to which he nodded, bringing her into a private unused office where he closed the door.

"So… are you back?" Clark didn't waste a moment. "Wonder Woman? We could be a good team, Wonder Woman and Superman."

"I'm glad you're doing well as Superman but that is not why I am here," Diana said simply. "Does the name Kara Zor-El mean anything to you?"

The words alone forced Clark to take a step back, shock on his face.

"My cousin," Clark said simply. "She was supposed to come here with me but… she never showed. I only know of her because of the Fortress. I thought she had died in space."

"She's on my Island," Diana told Clark. "Her ship crashed there a couple of days ago; she's still a teenager. I was going to bring her with me but… well, we thought it might be better to bring you to her instead. You're the first man formally invited to the island in… well ever."

"On it," Clark wasted no time himself as he left the office, Diana following as he went to his boss, called Perry White, to request immediate leave, citing a family emergency which wasn't too far from the truth. He barely said two words to Lois Lane when he passed her, his mind obviously elsewhere as she now chatted with a blonde woman in glasses. Diana simply followed the man, waiting for the moment in which she could take him back to Themscyria.

When they arrived at the Island, Diana showed him to a training area where Rachel and Kara were already training together – both with swords and it seemed they were having fun.

"Rachel, Kara," Diana called, making the pair turn to her.

Kara dropped the sword as she looked at the man with the symbol on his chest, shock in her face. "Uncle Jor…! No… Kal?" Kara said, realizing who this was; realizing Diana was right. She had failed. But Clark didn't give her time to think about that as he picked her up and hugged her close.

"Let's give them some privacy," Diana said to her sisters and took Rachel by the arm, Clark and Kara walked off together.

…

It was a few hours later when dinner was being readied that Diana noticed the sad look on Rachel's face.

"What's going on?" Diana asked her daughter.

"Is Kara going to leave?" Rachel asked quietly.

"More than likely," Diana said with a nod. "She belongs with Clark."

"But I liked having her," Rachel said, and Diana realized Rachel was looking for a friend on the Island – the closest to her age here was Donna, but Rachel would grow up faster than Diana's little sister. Kara would grow the same as Rachel if Clark's maturity proved the same for her and Diana had to pause, wondering if maybe it was time for both her and Rachel to return to the world of man.

"It's too bad she has to leave," Hippolyta spoke, surprising Diana. "She would fit in well here. Kryptonian culture and ours are very similar. We could train her well."

It was then that Clark and Kara joined them, one smiling the other looking a little downcast.

"Thank you, Diana," Clark said, an arm around Kara who seemed down. "And your Island is beautiful." Diana nodded. "I'm going to have to make some calls soon, to figure out who will raise Kara. I'm hoping an old friend of mine might help. Jere –"

"You're not going to take her yourself?" Diana interrupted, curious.

"I would love to, but I don't have the time or money needed," Clark admitted, and Diana could tell he genuinely felt bad about that. "She deserves someone who could give her a life like my adoptive parents did for me."

"She could stay here," Diana was saying before she knew it, but it felt right as she spoke it. "We could train her well, with her powers. And she and Rachel have gotten close already." It was true Kara had already left Clark's side to go to Rachel. "They can be sisters."

"I don't…?"

"Please," Kara said, looking up at that. "I like it here."

"Well… I guess that says it all," Clark said with a sad smile. "As long as I get to visit every so often." Diana turn to her mother at that.

Hippolyta looked at her daughter and then at Clark. "One man on the Island every so often is not the worst thing," she said in agreement.

And that's how Kara became a second daughter to Diana, and an honorary Princess of Themyscira.

-Amazonian Earth-

Fully grown Kara sat on the cliff watching the sun go down, a faraway expression on her face.

"Hey sis," Rachel said, running next to her and sitting down. Kara smiled; she had gotten used to Rachel running since they were young. Now both were in their 20s, and both were on the verge of a new adventure. "I'm going to miss this." Rachel nodded back to the Island, to their home.

"Me too," Kara said, looking out from the Island. She had grown to love this place, just as much as she did her home planet. "Having second thoughts, Rachel?" Rachel shook her head. "No one would blame you if you did… I mean, I have Clark and his wife and kids I've never even met. You don't exactly have anything waiting for you in the world of men."

"That's where your wrong," Rachel said looking out. "Mom has tried, but she only knows very little of my father and my birth mother. Everything else was taken away from me. My aunt and uncle… they might have not wanted me when I was a kid, but I want something from them now." Rachel paused. "Besides, our sisters might consider us one of them. An Amazonian. A Princess. But we're not… not really. And I just feel something is waiting for me. Something bigger."

"Me too," Kara said with a smile. "And we'll always have each other."

The two watch the sun setting until it was no more and darkness started to take its place. "So, which one of us are telling mother?" Rachel finally asked.

"Tell me what?" They heard a voice, and both nearly jumped. Diana was standing behind them, a curious look on her face. "Tell me that you two have decided to leave the Island?" They looked at each other, unsure how their mother had known. "I am your mother. You are my daughters. I know. And I have been preparing – come with me."

Rachel and Kara followed Diana to their home where they had lived for years. Diana took out two bracelets. "Here. Put them on," Diana instructed, and the confused girls did. "Kara touch yours where your house symbol is. Rachel, where the lightning bolt is."

The two did as instructed and suddenly they were in new outfits: Kara had a red skirt and blue top that felt, and looked, like Amazonian armor. She had on red gloves and a red cape, and boots very much like Diana's. On her chest was her house symbol. It reminded her of the armor Diana and the other Amazonians wore, only shifted a bit to match Clark's.

Rachel took off the helmet that had appeared on her head, surprised. The helmet itself was red and had glass in front of the eyes. It was slightly pointed, too. The boots she wore were red and so were the gloves, but she had dark blue on the inside of her legs going up into the armor-like top and on her arms. There was also a golden lightning bolt on the front of her suit.

"Lightning… for Zeus?" Rachel asked. She had been raised to believe in the Greek god and worship him, after all.

"Yes, and for you father," Diana said. "He wore a similar outfit. Put the helmet back on." Rachel did as she was instructed once more. "Touch your wrist, where the bracelet is, and the outfit will disappear." Kara and Rachel did as instruct and they were left standing in the clothes they had on before. "I contacted Clark who had a friend, a Lex Luthor, who made that for you. It's a science that's almost magical."

Diana took out papers now, separating them and handing them to each girl. "Human identities. Rachel, you technically already have one. We made a paper trail to show you were adopted by my human identity and taken out of the country. Kara, you're going to be Kara Prince. Also, my adopted daughter. I also gave Clark your swords already. They are waiting for you there. Plane tickets." She passed them tickets now, both girls surprised at the efficiency of their mother. "Figured you should go in the human way. You leave the island in the morning for the airport."

"Are you coming?" Rachel asked, wondering if her mother would return to the world of man. She knew Diana loved it there. It was how she had met her father, after all.

"Maybe soon. I shall let you find your paths without me first," Diana said, putting a hand on each of the girls' shoulders. She took a breath. "Girls, when I left this Island the first time, my mother told me the world of men did not deserve me."

"And she was wrong?" Kara guessed where this was going here.

"No," Diana said, shaking her head. "She was right. They did not deserve me and they do not deserve you two either. You're too good for them. But they need you. They need you more than they know. Make me proud, my girls." Diana brought them into a hug.

-Amazonian Earth-

Kara and Rachel walked out of the plane, both with a bag over their shoulder – the only things they had were in their bags. They followed out and through customs and, waiting for them was a man neither knew. He had a little beard and was waving a sign for Kara and Rachel.

"Hey," he said as they walked up, confused. "Sorry. Clark sent me." He explained as he held out his hand for the bags and the two gave them. "He wanted to come but he had a thing…" The man was smiling at Kara, and Kara could not help but smile back. This was the first man she had seen who was not her cousin since she left Krypton. He was cute. "So, you've got to be Kara. You look a little like Clark in this area." The man was pointing at her face as he talked. "Which makes you Rachel." He turned to her now.

"Do you have a name?" Rachel asked, seeing the look her sister was giving the man and chuckling. He was leading them outside to a waiting car.

"Ah, sorry, it's Mon-El… former Prince of Daxam," Mon whispered that part, giving Kara a look. "Hope that's not an issue…?"

"Um…" Kara said. She was enjoying this man's fun personally and his big goofy smile. He was clearly a friend of Clark's too. "You know what? No. no, it's not." Kara decided, not wanting to bring up the old feud of their planets, both now long dead.

"Good," Mon said, opening the trunk of the car and putting the bags in it.

"Are you done flirting yet?" a new voice asked. The front passenger side door opened, and a woman was sitting just out of it. She had long dark hair and a bored express, but then smiled giving Rachel a look.

"That's Imra," Mon said, rolling his eyes as he went to the driver door. Rachel and Kara went to get in the back, assuming that's where they belonged on this ride. Neither had ever been in a car before; both had ridden horses though. "Former member of the Legion of Superheroes." Mon continued explaining once everyone was in the car. "Until she got stuck in the 21st century, that is."

"I'm from the 31st century," Imra explained, giving Mon a light slap. "And from Titan."

"Are you two…?" Kara didn't know how to finish it. She wasn't even sure why she was asking.

"No," Imra said, seeming to get where Kara was going. "Mon's not my type?"

"Then what is?" Kara asked, curious.

Imra turned to look at them and then pointed directly at Rachel. "Her," Imra said with a smirk.

"Oh, she would be into that," Kara said, laughing as Rachel lightly shoved her. Kara had seen Rachel with a couple of Amazonians on the Island throughout the years.

"Good to know," Imra said, turning back around as the car continued to move. "So, Clark says you might want to join us in the superhero business? More than willing to have two more heroes around. Lois is already thinking names. Kara, you'll probably end up as Super Woman or Super Girl. Rachel, everyone assuming you will want to take after your dad and be the Flash?"

"Yeah," Rachel said, nodding, knowing her power was the one connection to her father she had now. Sharing the title would be something else. She was smiling at Imra though finding the woman attractive.

"You know," Rachel spoke after a moment, "there's only one thing in the world of men I do not like so far." Kara gave her sister a curious look. "This vehicle! It's making me nauseous…" The other three in the car laughed, and Rachel gave Kara a smile.

They would find their place in the world of men. And maybe, just maybe, they had found two new people to share this experience with.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked.
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


End file.
